Jika kau suka katakan saja suka
by fckyeahLJOE
Summary: Kisah seorang Uke yang nyaris ternoda akibat kesalahpahaman. Badeul / Jindeul, Baro, Jinyoung, Sandeul, Gongchan. B1A4 Fanfiction. NC15 Oneshoot Yaoi / Boy x Boy / School Life


**1. Author :** Nakamaru Ando

**2. Twitter **: / fckyeahljoe *Follow ya :D **Facebook :** Ando Nakamaru **WordPress** : Semeukezone dot wordpress dot com

**3. Judul** : Jika kau suka katakan saja suka

**4. Kategori :** General , Yaoi, Oneshoot

**5. Cast :**  
- B1A4 Sandeul

-B1A4 Baro

- B1A4 Gongchan

- B1A4 Jinyoung

**Disclaimer :** Cast merupakan milik agency masing-masing -re: WM Ent

**Author Note :**

_Astaga, judulnya sesuatu banget ya, kaya lirik lagu jeketi portieg hhe. Author bikin lagi badeul, rated setengah NC (?). Baca aja sendiri deh. Gak sadar ini ff juga lebih dari 10.000 word, masih bisa di sebut oneshoot gak ya hhe_

**Warning :**

**Ini ff yaoi, boylove, geje, typo bertebaran, EYD kacau dan ooc. Jadi kalau gak suka jangan di baca. Author gak terima flame apapun bentuknya.**

**SAY YES TO REVIEW , SAY NO TO FLAME!**

.

.

.

Orang menyebut malam minggu adalah malam yang panjang. Emang gak salah sih, secara besoknnya (hari minggu) hampir semua orang libur, khususnya anak yang selalu di jadikan alasan oleh orang-orang, khususnya anak muda. Malam itu mereka bebas untuk beraktifitas hingga larut malam. Beberapa orang memanfaatkanya dengan berjalan-jalan ataupun hanya sekedar nongkrong dengan teman-temannya.

Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat malam minggu itu terasa spesial. Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana ceritanya, anak-anak muda menganggap malam minggu itu adalah hari untuk berlovey dovey dengan pasangannya. Nyatanya persepsi itu seolah-olah sudah turun temurun sejak jaman dahulu.

Kayanya malam minggu itu gak afdol kalau gak di pake buat ngapel ke rumah pacar ataupun nongkrong bareng pacar. Intinya yang penting bareng pacar semalaman.

Jaman sekarang kalau anak muda gak malam mingguan itu di anggap aneh. Paling-paling di anggap cupu ama temen-temennya, atau paling ngenes suka di katain mblo ama temen-temennya.

Dan sepertinya predikat itu sedang membayangi seorang remaja bernama Sandeul. Sungguh miris sekali keadaan namja bersurai coklat keemasan itu. Di saat remaja-remaja seusianya menikmati masa muda mereka, Sandeul malah 'membusuk' di rumahnya. Guling dan DVD menjadi teman setianya setiap malam minggu. Sudah menjadi peraturan tak tertulis kalau orang yang suka nonton DVD drama sendirian saat malam minggu adalah seorang mblo ngenes. #plak

Dan Sandeul benar-benar cocok dengan ciri-ciri mblo yang tadi di sebutkan. Lihat saja kelakuannya saat ini, lampu ruang keluarga sengaja ia padamkan. Sekujur tubuhnya tertutup selimut tebal dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya yang menyembul dari balik selimut. Di sampingnya sudah ada guling dan cemilan yang menemaninya ketika layar kaca di hadapannya sedang menampilkan film drama yang menguras air mata. Miris banget ya si Sandeul kalau harus memilih Sandeul juga ingin kaya anak-anak lain yang malam mingguan bersama teman atau pacar. Tapi sayangnya Sandeul gak punya pacar. Padahal di dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali berlovey dovey bareng pacar semaleman, semacam kencan gitulah. Yahh seenggaknya ada yang ngapelin Sandeul ke rumah juga udah bikin dia seneng, tapi nyatanya itu semua cuman mimpi buat sandeul.

Belum lagi pemikiran orang tua Sandeul yang sangat kolot. Mereka melarang Sandeul pergi bersama teman-temannya, alasannya pamali lah keluar malem-malem, takut di culik lah, takut di rampoklah, takut di perkosa om-om lah, dan masih banyak lagi alasan-alasan konyol yang di ungkapkan ke dua orang tua Sandeul. Meskipun sering protes, nyatanya Sandeul tetap menuruti perkataan ke dua orang tuanya.

"Aishh, kenapa sih cowo cakep harus selalu mati duluan?!" Sandeul mengomel tidak jelas saat menonton film. Dalam film itu di ceritakan seorang cowo cakep bernama Junho harus mati demi menyelamatkan nyawa seorang wanita yang ia cintai bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sandeul benar-benar membenci film ini, padahal ia membeli DVD ini karena ngefans dengan cowo yang memerankan karakter Junho itu. Tapi baru di episode 1 cowo itu harus mati."Harusnya perempuan itu saja yang mati. Kenapa harus Junho sih?!" Sandeul masih terus mengomentari film itu seperti seorang ibu-ibu. Sandeul paling benci kalau cowo cakep di sebuah film harus selalu mati duluan, apalagi cowo itu adalah idolanya. Tapi yahh mau gimana lagi, Sandeul mau protes sambil nangis darah pun percuma, toh ia bukan sutradaranya.

Sandeul itu memang kaya ibu-ibu kalau sudah menonton film drama. Apapun akan ia komentari, termasuk hal kecil seperti pakaian atau alur drama yang menurutnya sedikit ganjal. Pokoknya dia itu benar-benar korban drama lah.

Bahkan saking terlenanya ia dengan film yang di puter, ia gak nyadar kalau sedari tadi sudah ada seseorang yang duduk di belakangnya dengan wajah cemberut. Begitulah Sandeul kalau sudah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, anak itu mendadak gak sadar dengan keadaan sekitarnya."Aigoo, kenapa cewe itu mau-maunya di tipu ahjussi itu?! Hyerin ah, hati-hati. Ahjussi itu yang udah ngebunuh Junho!" Sandeul berteriak-teriak gak jelas, merutuki alur cerita yang tidak sesuai dengan bayangannya itu.

"Hyung, ini cuman drama, kenapa kau heboh sekali sih!" Namja yang sedari tadi duduk di belakang Sandeul angkat bicara. Namja bersurai hitam pekat itu terganggu sekali dengan racauan-racauan Sandeul yang tak penting itu.

Sandeul yang mendengar seseorang bicara di belakangnya langsung reflek menoleh. Namja bersurai coklat keemasan itu tampak terkejut saat mengetahui ada seseorang di belakangnya.

Tentu saja Sandeul kaget, secara dari tadi ia berpikir kalau ia sendirian di ruangan itu. Dan sangat mengejutkan rasanya kalau saat kau merasa sendiri tiba-tiba ada orang lain di belakangmu.

"YA, KAU MENGAGETKANKU!" Pekik Sandeul dengan nada tinggi sambil memukul namja itu dengan guling.

"Haish, gak usah pake tereak juga kali, Hyung." Protes namja itu kesal.

"Gimana aku gak tereak, orang kamu tiba-tiba mendadak muncul di belakangku, huh!" Seru Sandeul.

"Yee siapa juga yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangmu, Hyung? Orang aku dah datang dari tadi, hyung saja yang keasyikan nonton drama hingga gak menyadari ke datanganku." Kilah namja yang setahun lebih muda dari Sandeul itu.

Sandeul mendesis pelan seraya melirik sinis namja bernama Gongchan itu. "Kau itu selalu saja banyak alasan!" Dengusnya."Sudahlah, Hyung. Kau ini ngomel-ngomel aja kaya eomma ku!" Kata Gongchan.

"Dan kau selalu ngeyel kalau sedang Hyung nasehati." Balas Sandeul tak kalah sengit.

Gongchan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dengan manja. Namja yang lebih muda setahun dari Sandeul itu memang sedikit manja. Sandeul adalah senior Gongchan di sekolahnya. Dan entah sejak kapan mereka berdua bisa menjadi akrab seperti saat ini. Mungkin gara-gara mereka sama-sama uke, sehingga mereka merasa senasib sepenanggungan.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Channie?" Tanya Sandeul.

Dengan rusuh Gongchan langsung merangsek masuk ke dalam selimut sehingga membuat Sandeul sedikit mendesis kesal. Setelah berada di dalam selimut bersama Sandeul, Gongchan kemudian menjawab, "Waeyo, memangnya aku tidak boleh maen ke sini, huh?!" Katanya.

"Bukannya gak boleh sih. Cuman aneh aja, malam minggu kaya gini kan biasanya kamu ngedate bareng Jinyoung Hyung."

"Ishh, Hyung, ngapain sih nyebut-nyebut nama Jin Hyung?!" Protes Gongchan adalah senior mereka di sekolah. Dia juga merupakan kekasih Gongchan. Sandeul sendiri juga sebenernya heran, pelet seperti apa yang di gunakan oleh Gongchan sehingga bisa ngegaet senior yang di kenal cuek pada uke uke di sekolah itu.

"Lah emang kenapa?" Tanya Sandeul yang tadi ceria tiba-tiba berubah cemberut ketika mendengar nama Jinyoung. Sebenernya Sandeul tahu betul apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi tetep aja dia bertanya pada Gongchan.

"Tahu ah, bikin bad mood aja!" Seru Gongchan tidak senang.

"Memangnya kenapa lagi dengannya? Kalian bertengkar ya?" Sandeul menguap dengan bosan.

Gongchan menghela nafas kemudian berkata, "Bertengkar sih nggak, Hyung. Tapi Jinyoung Hyung tuh nyebelin banget tahu!" Ujarnya dengan kesal.

"Nyebelin kenapa gitu?" Sandeul bertanya, meskipun matanya tidak lepas dari layar kaca, ia tetap menanggapi curhatan Gongchan. Menurutnya, meskipun ia tak bisa membantu, setidaknya ia sudah menjadi pendengar yang baik, meskipun dengan terpaksa sih.

Gongchan mendelik ke arah Sandeul dengan sinis kemudian menjawab, "Kau ini bawel banget, Hyung. Jadi orang gak usah kepo deh!" Sewotnya."Ya, kalau kamu gak mau cerita ya gak apa-apa sih, Hyung juga gak maksa kok." Sandeul berkata dengan santainya. Toh ia juga gak penasaran-penasaran amat kok.

"Ihh, kok gitu sih?!" Protes Gongchan kecewa melihay reaksi Sandeul yang cuek banget. Kan sebenernya Gongchan ngarep Sandeul bakal memohon-mohon padanya karena penasaran. Tapi nyatanya si Sandeul malah cuek bebek, sama kaya mulutnya yang kaya bebek itu.

"Terus maumu apa, Channie? Kalau mau cerita ya cerita aja, nggak juga gak ngaruh kok buatku." Ujar Sandeul.

"Aishh,,," Desis Gongchan kesal. "Apa kau bener-bener gak penasaran dengan ceritaku, Hyung?!" Katanya kemudian.

Sandeul memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Mianhae, itu kan masalahmu bukan masalahku." Jawab Sandeul dengan santainya seraya memasukan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ahhh kau jahat, Hyung!" Pekik Gongchan. Ia merajuk manja seperti seorang anak kecil yang tidak di belikan mainan oleh orang tuanya. Di dalam hatinya, Sandeul cuman ngakak ngeliat kelakuan manja Gongchan.

"Dasar anak manja!" Gumam sandeul.

"Biarin!" Gerutu Gongchan. "Ahh sudahlah, Hyung, cepat paksa aku, cepat!" Paksanya seraya mengguncang-guncang bahu Sandeul.

"Aigoo, kau ini heboh banget kaya minta di perkosa!" Rutuk Sandeul kesal.

Gongchan kembali mempoutkan bibirnya dan mulai menggerutu tak jelas tentang Sandeul. "Ayo Hyung paksa aku untuk cerita!" Seru Gongchan.

"Ya kalau kamu mau cerita, ya cerita saja. Kenapa aku harus memaksamu?!"

"Andwae, pokoknya kau harus paksa aku biar kesannya hyung yang penasaran." Jawab Gongchan.

"Tapi aku gak penasaran tuh." Sergah Sandeul.

"Hyung, kau ini banyak omong ya. Setidaknya kau bisa pura-pura penasaran kan?!"

Sandeul melirik Gongchan dengan pandangan sinis. Anak itu benar-benar keras kepala sehingga membuatnya pusing 7 keliling. Meskipun begitu Sandeul tak pernah marah. Ia beralasan Gongchan hanya terlalu manja, layaknya seorang adik pada kakaknya.

Sandeul penasaran apa yang di lakukan Jinyoung Hyung kalau Gongchan sedang 'kumat' seperti sekarang. Dia memang sering melihat mereka bertengkar, tapi tak lama kemudian mereka akan langsung berbaikan. Makanya Sandeul sudah gak heran lagi kalau liat Jinyoung Hyung dan Gongchan bertengkar. Ahhh, Sandeul jadi envy ama mereka. Dia kan pengen juga punya pacar huhuhu

"Oke, baiklah. Aku penasaran, ayo cerita!" Ujar Sandeul dengan malas."Hyung!" Gongchan memekik, tidak senang karena melihat Sandeul tidak serius dan terkesan main-main.

Sandeul mendesis kesal. "Ara, Aku penasaran kenapa kalian bertengkar. Bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku, Gongchan Shik?!" Tanyanya dengan banyaj penuh penekanan pada setiap kalimatnya.

Gongchan tersenyum puas melihat namja bersurai coklat keemasan itu menuruti perintahnya. Siapa sangka ternyata di balik senyum angelic anak itu tersirat sifat manja yang sangat membuat orang di sekitarnya terkadang jengkel. Meskipun begitu siapa sih yang tega marah pada namja bernama lengkap Gongchan Shik itu.

"Baiklah, karena Hyung memaksa, maka aku akan cerita." Kata Gongchan, sementara Sandeul hanya memutar ke dua bola matanya dengan malas."Hyunggg…." Gongchan tiba-tiba merajuk sehingga membuat Sandeul terkejut. "Waeyo?" Tanya Sandeul heran.

"Jinyoung Hyung jahat, Hyung! Hiks hiks" Ujar Gongchan sembari terisak-isak.

Awalnya Sandeul merasa kaget ngeliat Gongchan yang tadinya ceria tiba-tiba bersedih. Sandeul kemudian merangkul Gongchan dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Ia tak tahu masalah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka sehingga membuat Gongchan menangis. Yang pasti jiwa seorang Hyung yang di miliki Sandeul langsung keluar.

"Hey, whats happening?" Tanya Sandeul. *sekalian promo judul lagu mereka*

Gongchan menatap Sandeul dengan tatatapan pupy eyesnya. "Dia mengabaikanku, Hyung." Jawabnya dengan mata yang masih berair."Mengabaikanmu bagaimana?"

"Dia tak menyentuhku sedikitpun, Hyung."

Dahi Sandeuk berkerut karena heran. "Maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

"Yaa, Jinyoung Hyung tidak 'menyentuhku' sedikitpun. Padahal malam ini aku sudah siap ternoda." Ungkap Gongchan dengan lirih.

Sandeul membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. "Mwoya?! Jadi kalian bertengkar karena hal seperti itu?!" Pekiknya tak percaya.

Gongchan mengangguk dengan tegas. "Iya, Hyung. Seharusnya aku dan Jinyoung Hyung bercinta malam ini. Tapi boro-boro bercinta, menyentuhku pun tidak!" Ungkap Gongchan dengan jengkel.

"Aku kesal karena dia mengabaikanku terus, Hyung. Jadi aku pergi saja ke sini." Kata Gongchan berdecak, ia tak percaya mereka bertengkar gara-gara tidak jadi bercinta. 'Dan hey, Gongchan belum cukup umur untuk bercinta!' Jerit Sandeul di dalam hati.

Sebenernya sih bukan urusannya Gongchan sudah cukup umur atau belum untuk bercinta. Tapi harga diri Sandeul akan jatuh sejatuhnya bila hal itu terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa kalah dalam pengalaman sex dari anak yang umurnya lebih muda seperti Gongchan?!

"Aishh, cuman gara-gara gitu aja kalian bertengkar." Sandeul bersikap acuh, padahal sebenernya ia cuman iri.

"Ini bukan hal kecil, Hyung. Sex itu sangat penting untuk kemajuan dalam percintaan. Padahak malam ini aku sudah siap menyerahkan kesucianku untuknya." Lirih Gongchan.

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang. Pikirannya penuh dengan sex. Kau pikir hanya sex satu-satunya cara untuk mengembangkan hubungan percintaan, huh?!" Sandeul menggerutu dengan sok bijak.

"Aishh, kau ini sok tahu, Hyung, kaya udah pernah pacaran saja. Upss, aku lupa kalau Hyung itu mbloo akut hehe" Gongchan terkekeh karena keceplosan ngomong.

Sandeuk melirik Gongchan dengan sinis seraya mendesis kesal. Kata-kata Gongchan benar-benar melukai harga dirinya, meskipun pada kenyataannya ucapan Gongchan itu memang benar adanya. Sekali lagi, ini karena Sandeul merasa jeaolus.

"Ya, kata-katamu itu jleb banget sumpah!" Seru Sandeul dengan ketus.

"Mianhae, Hyung. Lagian kau sok tahu sih. Kalau Hyung nanti pacaran, Hyung pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya." Ujar Gongchan. "Ahh, Aku jadi kangen Jinyoung Hyung. Aku rindu cara dia mempopoku, cara dia mencium keningku, atau memelukku dari belakang." Gongchan terlihat sibuk dengan khayalannya.

Gongchan tak sadar kalau di sampingnya Sandeul sudah merasa sebal dengan tingkah lakunya. Ia ngerasa panas karena Gongchan terus-terusan 'pamer' hubungan percintaannya dengan Jinyoung. Sandeul bener-bener ngerasa kesel sekaligus envy. Di dalam hatinya, namja bersurai coklat keemasan itu bertekad untuk mencari namja secepetnya. Pokoknya Sandeul ingin punya pacar.

.

.

.

"Channie, apa kau yakin cara ini akan berhasil?" Tanya Sandeul."Tentu saja, teman-temannya Jinyoung Hyung itu cakep-cakep. Siapa tahu kau bisa mendapatkan salah satunya." Jawab Gongchan dengab semangat.

Sandeul mendesah pasrah. Sejak Gongchan mengajaknya ke lapangan basket, Sandeul sudah merasa resah dan gelisah.

Kejadian ini terjadi saat Sandeul yang sudah putus asa menjomblo meminta bantuan Gongchan untuk di carikan pacar. Sekarang Sandeul merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya meminta bantuan orang untuk mencari kekasih. Kesannya ia gak laku banget deh.

Dan bodohnya, kenapa juga Sandeul harus meminta bantuan Gongchan, si uke rempong. Sebagai teman dan dongsaeng yang baik, tentu saja Gongchan antusias mencarikan namja untuk Sandeul, agar namja cute itu bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya pacaran.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan basket sekolahnya. Mereka berdua duduk dengan manis di antara yeoja-yeoja yang juga sedang melihat latihan tim basket kesayangan mereka.

Sandeul merundukan wajahnya, hanya sesekali saja ia mengangkat wajahnya. Ia malu, kenapa ia menuruti Gongchan untuk datang ke tempat ini. Duduk di antara yeoja-yeoja itu sungguh membuat Sandeul tidak merasa nyaman.

Tapi untuk mendapatkan namjachingu, Sandeul hanya bisa pasrah saat Gongchan menarik dirinya ke tempat ini. Gongchan beralasan, 'Lapangan basket adalah tempat berkumpulnya seme-seme keren. Dan siapa tahu Sandeul Hyung bisa mendapatkan salah satunya.'

"Ahhh, Jinyoung Hyung keren sekali!" Pekik Gongchan yang melihat kekasih pujaannya, Jinyoung, memasukan bola ke dalam ring.

Sandeul hanya berdecak kesal. Menurutnya kedatangan mereka kemari bukanlah untuk mencari namja untuknya, melainkan untuk menemani Gongchan menonton kekasihnya berlatih.

"Ya, kau berisik sekali, Channie. Pelankan suaramu!" Titah Sandeul yang menyadari pandangan-pandangan mengerikan dari yeoja-yeoja di sekitarnya.

"Aigoo, semangat, Hyung. Saranghae!" Bukannya diam, Gongchan malah semakin heboh. Dengan membentuk tanda love sign, ia berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Jinyoung.

Sandeul hanya bisa menutup mukanya agar tidak di lihat yeoja-yeoja yang berada di sampingnya. Sumpah, sandeul malu banget. Gongchan itu cute tapi kadang-kadang suka malu-maluin gini nih.

"Lihat Hyung. Jinyoung Hyung keren kan?!" Gongchan menunjuk namja tampan yang berada di tengah lapangan.

Sandeul memperhatikan Jinyoung, namja yang di tunjuk Gongchan. Namja tinggi dan berkulit seputih itu tampak sexy dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya. "Yeahh, dia sexy sekali. Aku tak akan menolak jika mendapat kesempatan untuk bercinta dengannya." Gumam Sandeul yang tengah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak dengan kekasih temannya itu.

Gongchan menoleh ke arah Sandeul dengan cepat. "Ya, dia miliku, Hyung. Kau jangan macam-macam!" Protes Gongchan khawatir.

"Hahaha, Aku bercanda bodoh. Jinyoung Hyung memang sexy dan menggoda, tapi aku bukan orang yang akan merebut kekasih temanku juga kali." Ungkap Sandeul.

"Pyuhh, syukurlah." Gongchan mengelus-elus dadanya karena lega. "Tapi kau benar, Hyung. Jinyoung Hyung memang sangat sexy. Pokoknya aku harus bisa bercinta dengannya!" Seru Gongchan dengan menggebu-gebu.

Sandeul hanya bisa menggelen-gelengkan kepalanya melihat temannya yang pervert itu. Yahh, sebenernya sih dia sama aja. Sebenernya Sandeul gak bercanda kalau dia memang tertarik untuk bercinta dengan Jinyoung, tapi Sandeul langsung membuang khayalan mesumnya itu.

"Jadi, apa ada orang yang kau sukai di antara mereka, Hyung?" Tanya memperhatikan satu persatu pemain basket yang tengah berlatih di tengah lapangan. Harus di akui kalau namja-namja itu memang tampan, bahkan beberapa dari mereka adalah bintang di sekolah ini. Tapi selain Jinyoung, tak ada lagi yang bisa menarik perhatian Sandeul.

"Entahlah, mereka memang tampan-tampan. Tapi tak ada satupun yang sesuai dengan tipeku." Jawabku sembari mengangkat bahu.

"Hyung, mereka itu bintang-bintang lapangan. Yeoja-yeoja di sini bahkan menggilai mereka, tapi tak ada yang menarik perhatianmu sama sekali? Ohh yang benar saja!" Sergah Gongchan tak percaya.

Yahh, mau gimana lagi. Kalau Sandeul ngerasa gak ada yang cocok dengannya, Gongchan tak mungkin memaksanya lagi. Jadi sepertinya Gongchan harus kembali memutar otak lebih keras untuk mencari namja untuk Sandeul.

"Mianhae, Channie. Sepertinya memang tidak ada yang sesuai deng-" Kata-kata Sandeul terputus saat ke dua matanya menangkap sesosok namja di seberang sana.

Namja itu sedang duduk di bangku cadangan sembari memainkan gadget miliknya. Sandeul memperhatikan namja itu dengan serius. Jarak keduanya memang cukup jauh, tapi cukup bagi Sandeul untuk fokus memperhatikannya.

Namja berambut hitam pekat itu sepertinya merasakan kalau dirinya tengah di perhatikan oleh seseorang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke tribun penonton yang cukup ramai.

Namun jodoh emang gak kemana. Ke dua pasang mata anak itu akhirnya bertemu. Mengutip kata-kata Jang geun suk di drama Love Rain, sepertinya Sandeul langsung jatuh cinta dalam 3 detik.

Waktu seakan berhenti dan hanya ada mereka berdualah di dunia ini. Mereka berdua terdiam, tapi sorot mata mereka seakan berbicara.

"Hyung!" Tiba-tiba Gongchan menepuk bahu sandeul dan mengagetkannya. Pikiran Sandeul langsung buyar seketika. "Hyung, kau kenapa ngelamun?" Tanya Gongchan penasaran.

"Aishh, kau ini mengganggu saja!" Sandeul menggerutu karena kesal acata tebar-tebar pesonanya di kacaukan Gongchan.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa kau sudah berubah pikiran? Adakah orang yang menarik perhatianmu?" Cerocos mengangguk pelan. Namja bersurai coklat keemasan itu tampak malu-malu, ahh biasanya juga malu-maluin. "Nde, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta, Chan." Ujar Sandeul.

"Siapa, Hyung, siapa?! Yang mana orangnya?!" Pekik Gongchan. Matanya menerawang ke tengah lapangan, mencari sosok yang sudah mencuri hati Hyungnya itu.

Sandeul berdecak melihat reaksi Gongchan yang berlebihan itu. "Kau ini gak bisa tenang sedikit ya?" Tanyanya.

"Gak bisa, dan jangan suruh aku bersikap tenang, Hyung!" Sergah Gongchan. "Tapi mana namja yang membuatmu tertarik itu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Sandeul memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Itu namja yang berada di bangku cadangan!" Tunjuk Sandeul ke arah bangku cadangan.

Gongchan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Sandeul. Tidak sulit bagi Gongchan untuk menemukan sosok yang di sukai Hyungnya itu karena memang hanya ada dia di bangku cadangan."Kau serius suka sama anak itu?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sandeul.

Gongchan memperhatikan sosok yang tengah duduk di bangku cadangan dengan gadget di tangannya itu.

"Wae, apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia kan temannya Jinyoung Hyung." Ungkap Gongchan dengan bangga. Sandeul iri melihat Gongchan yang bisa berteman dengan seme-seme tampan di sekolahnya itu. Yah, selain cute Gongchan memang supel sehingga bisa dengan mudah berteman dengan siapa saja.

"Kyaaa, kenalkan aku, Channie, kenalkan aku!" Pekik Sandeul histeris sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Gongchan.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa kau sudah berubah pikiran? Adakah orang yang menarik perhatianmu?" Cerocos mengangguk pelan. Namja bersurai coklat keemasan itu tampak malu-malu, ahh biasanya juga malu-maluin. "Nde, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta, Chan." Ujar Sandeul.

"Siapa, Hyung, siapa?! Yang mana orangnya?!" Pekik Gongchan. Matanya menerawang ke tengah lapangan, mencari sosok yang sudah mencuri hati Hyungnya itu.

Sandeul berdecak melihat reaksi Gongchan yang berlebihan itu. "Kau ini gak bisa tenang sedikit ya?" Tanyanya.

"Gak bisa, dan jangan suruh aku bersikap tenang, Hyung!" Sergah Gongchan. "Tapi mana namja yang membuatmu tertarik itu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Sandeul memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Itu namja yang berada di bangku cadangan!" Tunjuk Sandeul ke arah bangku cadangan.

Gongchan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Sandeul. Tidak sulit bagi Gongchan untuk menemukan sosok yang di sukai Hyungnya itu karena memang hanya ada dia di bangku cadangan.

"Kau serius suka sama anak itu?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sandeul.

Gongchan memperhatikan sosok yang tengah duduk di bangku cadangan dengan gadget di tangannya itu.

"Wae, apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia kan temannya Jinyoung Hyung." Ungkap Gongchan dengan bangga. Sandeul iri melihat Gongchan yang bisa berteman dengan seme-seme tampan di sekolahnya itu. Yah, selain cute Gongchan memang supel sehingga bisa dengan mudah berteman dengan siapa saja.

"Kyaaa, kenalkan aku, Channie, kenalkan aku!" Pekik Sandeul histeris sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Gongchan.

"Aissh, Hyung. Aku sarankan mending jangan dia deh! Yang lain aja yah!" Ucap Gongchan."Waeyo? Kenapa tidak boleh?" Protes Sandeul tak terima. Tentu saja tak terima, bukankah sedari tadi Gongchan menyuruhnya memilih salah satu namja di lapangan itu. Tapi giliran ia udah dapet kok Gongchan malah menyuruhnya untuk memilih yang lain.

"Reputasinya buruk, Hyung. Kau terlalu baik untuknya."

"Maksudmu?" Sandeul tidak mengerti reputasi buruk apa yang di maksud Gongchan.

"Jahat, suka bolos, suka main wanita, sering berkelahi dengan senior-senior kita. Dan ahh, dia suka menindas uke-uke lemah seperti kita!" Ungkap Gongchan yang mengabsen kebobrokan namja itu satu persatu.

"Yang bener? Seburuk itukah dia?!" Sandeul terlihat tidak percaya.

Gongchan terlihat kesal karena Sandeul sudah meragukan informasinya. "Hyung, anak itu memang tampan. Tapi please, jangan tertipu dengan penampilannya!" Gongchan mengingatkan Sandeul.

Sandeul memutar otaknya dengan keras. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apa iya namja itu seburuk dengan apa yang di ceritakan Gongchan.

"Cha Sunwoo itu namja brengsek. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuhmu, Hyung!" Kata Gongchan.

"Cha Sunwoo?" Sandeul mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hyung, jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu Cha Sunwoo?!" Gongchan memasang ekspresi kaget.

"Memangnya siapa dia? Apa dia terkenal?" Tanya Sandeul penasaran.

Gongchan menghela nafas. "Hyung, Namja itu seangkatan denganmu, masa kau tidak pernah melihatnya." Ungkap Gongchan. "Meskipun sifatnya buruk, tapi harus di akui dia adalah salah satu bintang lapangan di sekolah ini!" Kata Gongchan menambahkan.

"Wahh, sepertinya aku kurang update ya hehehe" Ujar Sandeul sembari memaksakan tersenyum.

"Kau memang kudet sekali, Hyung, hahaha" Balas Gongchan.

Mereka berdua tertawa, meskipun pikiran Sandeul masih di penuhi oleh namja bernama Cha Sunwoo itu. Meskipun ia mendengar hal-hal buruk tentangnya dari Gongchan, bukan berarti rasa penasarannya hilang begitu saja. Justru Sandeul semakin penasaran untuk mengenal namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

Karena penasaran, sepulang sekolah Sandeul mengikuti namja bernama Cha Sunwoo itu. Demi membuktikan cerita buruk yang di katakan Gongchan, ia harus rela membohongi dongsaengnya itu agar bisa pulang beralasan akan pergi ke toko buku sehingga menyuruh Gongchan untuk pulang duluan. Namun nyatanya saat ini Sandeul tengah mengendap-endap bagai seorang pencuri agar namja bernama Cha Sunwoo itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Sandeul yang mengikutinya sejak dari sekolah.

Menurut pengintaiannya, tak ada sesuatu yang aneh yang di lakukan Sunwoo. Menurut perkiraan Sandeul, jika memang Sunwoo adalah anak berandal mungkin saat ini anak itu akan pergi ke tempat-tempat yang tidak sepantasnya. Yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, Sandeul di giring oleh Sunwoo hingga kerumahnya.

Sandeul bersembunyi di balik mobil yang terpakir tak jauh di perkomplekan rumah Sunwoo. Ia sangat berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan oleh namja itu.

"Mau kemana dia? Apa itu rumahnya?" Gumam Sandeul bertanya-tanya ketika melihat Sunwoo memasuki sebuah bangunan rumah yang cukup mewah. Ternyata ia anak orang kaya, pikir Sandeul saat melihay besarnya rumah yang baru saja di masuki oleh Sunwoo.

Sandeul akhirnya keluar dari persembunyian saat Sunwoo sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia tampak kecewa karena pengintaiannya kali ini tidak membuahkan hasil. Tunggu, bukankan seharusnya Sandeul senang karena ternyata namja bernama Sunwoo itu tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh?

Tapi bagaimanapun itu tidak membuat rasa penasarannya sirnah begitu saja. Hal ini belum cukup menjawab pertanyaan seperti apa orang bernama Sunwoo itu.

Setidaknya ia butuh bukti yang lebih kuat, apa namja bersurai hitam pekat itu memang orang brengsek seperti yang di ceritakan Gongchan ataukah sebaliknya. Yang pasti pengintaian ini masih belum berakhir, pikir Sandeul.

Namja berwajah mirip bebek itu akhirnya berbalik dan bersiap pulang dengan hasil yang cukup mengecewakan karena pengintaiannya kali ini tidak membuktikan apapun tentang namja bernama Sunwoo itu. Mau tidak mau Sandeul harus melanjutkan pengintaiannya esok lagi.

Saat Sandeul sudah beranjak pergi, sesosok namja tiba-tiba keluar dari sebuah rumah mewah. Namja itu adalah Cha Sunwoo. Rupanya sedari tadi ia menyadari kalau dirinya di ikuti oleh Sandeul. Maka untuk mengelabuinya Sunwoo berpura-pura masuk ke dalam rumah mewah, padahal ia hanya bersembunyi di balik pintu gerbang rumah itu untuk mengelabui sandeul.

"Cih, kau pikir bisa mengelabuiku dengan mudah seperti itu, huh. Kita lihat saja sampai kapan kau ingin bermain-main." Sunwoo menyeringai saat menatap sosok sandeul yang semakin jauh. Ternyata Sandeul sudah masuk ke dalam jebakan yang di rancang Sunwoo. Poor sandeul.

.

.

.

Sore itu Sunwoo baru saja selesai latihan basket bersama teman-temannya. Dengan handuk putih, ia menyeka wajahnya yang penuh ini ia sedang berada di belakang sekolah. Dedaunan tampak bergoyang seilir angin berhembus, membuat Sunwoo menikmati hembusan angin yang menyegarkan itu.

Sunwoo membuka keran air kemudian membasuh mukanya. Dinginnya air dan hembusan angin membuatnya semakin bergidik kedinginan.

"Keluarlah, aku tahu kau di sana!" Ujar Sunwoo sembari tetap mencuci muka.

Dari balik pohon tampak seorang namja berwajah cute menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah. Namja itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sandeul.

Sunwoo mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan handuk. Namja bersurai itu kemudian kembali berkata, "Hey, sampai kapan kau akan diam di sana?!" Serunya.

Meskipun ketakutan, Sandeul akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia keluar dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia malu sekaligus takut karena sudah tertangkap basah mengikuti Sunwoo.

Aissh, dia pasti berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentangku, pikir Sandeul.

Cha Sunwoo membalikan badannya kemudian menatap Sandeul dengan tajam. Namja tampan itu lalu berjalan menghampiri Sandeul dengan pelan.

Jantung Sandeul berdegup kencang seiring langkah kaki Sunwoo yang semakin mendekat. Keringat dingin juga terlihat menetes dari pelipisnya. Ini adalah saat-saat yang menegangkan untk namja bernama lengkap Lee Junghwan itu.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa beberapa hari ini kau selalu mengikuti?!" Tanya Sunwoo menelan ludah, langkah kakinya mundur seiring dengan langkah kaki Sunwoo yang semakin dekat. Ia tak menyangka selama ini Sunwoo menyadari kalau Sandeul selalu mengikutinya.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau selalu mengikutiku?!" Kata Sunwoo. "Jadi apa tujuanmu?!" Tanyanya kemudian.

Sandeul semakin gugup, ia belum siap untuk mengatasi situasi seperti ini. Dirinya seperti seorang maniak yang ketahuan menguntit seorang namja. Ahhh, memalukan sekali, pikir Sandeul.

"Itu… Aku… Nghhh… Aku…" Sandeul terbata-bata. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Langkah Sandeul terhenti saat tubuhnya menabrak pohon. Dalam hatinya Sandeul merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sekarang ia sudah terpojok. Sunwoo terus berjalan menghampiri Sandeul hingga jarak di antara mereka kurang dari setengah meter.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Sunwoo berbisik sededuktif mungkin di telinga Sandeul.

Sandeul kaget, ia tidak menyangka kalau perasaannya akan langsung di ketahui oleh Sunwoo. Apa perasaannya itu terlalu jelas hingga Sunwoo langsung menyadarinya.

"Aakuuuu… ttidakkk… mmaksudkku… akkuuu" Sandeul semakin gugup. Belum lagi tatapan Sunwoo yang seakan-akan mengintimidasinya membuat Sandeul semakin merasa tidak nyaman.

Ia tak mungkin mengaku kalau ia memang menyukai Sunwoo, tapi kalau itu di lakukannya, maka Sandeul akan di cap sebagai uke murahan, dan Sandeuk tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Mianhae, ssepertinya kau salah paham. Aaku tidak menyu- "

"Kau ingin bercinta denganku kan?!" Sunwoo memotong ucapan Sandeul dengan cepat.

Mata sandeul membulat saking kagetnya. "Mwoo?!" Pekiknya.

"Uke-uke seperti kalian biasanya hanya ingin tidur dengan namja tampan sepertiku kan?!" Kata Sunwoo sakartis.

"Mwooo?!" Sandeul kembali memekik dengan suara tinggi.

Sunwoo mengacak-acak rambutnya, kemudian menghela nafas. "Ara, mumpung aku sedang bosan, mari kita bercinta!" Ujar Sunwoo.

Sandeul mengepalkan tangannya. Ia geram karena merasa dirinya di lecehkan oleh namja bersurai hitam. Sepertinya benar apa kata Gongchan, kalau namja itu memang brengsek.

"Wae, kenapa kau diam saja? Bukankah tujuanmu untuk bercinta denganku, Lee Junghwan?!" Ejek Sunwoo dengab nada meremehkan seraya melirik name tag Sandeul.

"Plakkk!"

Sebuah tamparan keras di layangkan ke pipi Sunwoo. Napas Sandeul terengah-engah, ia puas karena sudah melampiaskan amarahnya pada namja itu. Tadinya sandeul memang menyukai namja itu, tapi sekarang perasaannya itu berubah jadi rasa benci. Bagaimana bisa ia menyamakan Sandeul dengan uke-uke murahan di luar sana.

"Dasar brengsek!" Geram Sandeul dengan mata yang sudah berair. Ia sangat sedih dan terluka di anggap uke murahan oleh Sunwoo. Harga dirinya berasa di cabik-cabik.

"Ya, kenapa kau menamparku, hah?!" Protes Sunwoo tak terima.

"Seme brengsek sepertimu pantas menerimanya!" Ujar Sandeul dengan ketus.

"Aishh, kau pikir aku serius ingin bercinta dengan namja berwajah bebek sepertimu, hah?!""Mwo? Kau pikir kau tampan hah?!" Protes Sandeul tak terima karena di katain wajahnya mirip bebek.

"Aku memang tampan." Jawab Sunwoo percaya diri sambil memasang ekspresi sombong.

"Kau bilang wajahmu yang mirip tupai itu tampan?! Apa kau bercanda, cih?!" Ejek Sandeul tak kalah pedas.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa barusan?!"

"Tampang tupai!" Kata Sandeuk dengan nada menantang.

"Ya, kau minta di hajar, hah?!" Seru Sunwoo emosi.

Sandeul menelan ludah, ngeri juga ngeliat Sunwoo sudah emosi seperti itu. Ia harus segera pergi sebelum namja itu benar-benar marah. Bagaimanapun nyalinya emang gak sebesar mulutnya. Tetep aja ia takut kalau harus berantem dengan Sunwoo.

"Hehehe memangnya kau tega menghajar uke lemah sepertiku?" Ujar Sandeul cengengesan.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Sunwoo tanpa ragu.

"Jinjayo? Masa kau tega sama uke imut sepertiku sih." Sandeul berlaga sok imut sambil masang tampang minta di kasihani.

"Menjijikan, jangan pasang wajah memelas seperti itu. Trikmu itu tidak akan mempan padaku!" Ujar Sunwoo ketus.

Sandeul menyeka keringat dingin yang mengucur di pelipisnya. Ia menggerutu tidak jelas karena trik aegyo yang di ajarkan oleh Gongchan ternyata tidak berhasil.

"Ara, aku tidak akan menghajarmu." Kata Sunwoo membuat Sandeul sumringah.

"Benarkah?"

Sunwoo mengangguk "Nde, aku tidak akan menghajarmu. Tapi aku akan memperkosamu!" Ujar Sunwoo seraya menyeringai, memamerkan wajah mesumnya itu.

Mata sandeul membulat saking terkejutnya, terlebih lagi saat Sunwoo berusaha memeluknya. "Mwo?! Dasar pervert!" Pekik Sandeul.

Dengan keras Sandeul langsung menendang kaki Sunwoo sehingga membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ya!" Dengus Sunwoo kesal.

"Kau pikir bisa semudah itu memperkosaku. Jangan mimpi deh!" Ujar Sandeul dengan nada mengejek.

Melihat Sunwoo yang menatapnya dengan geram membuat Sandeul langsung ciut. Ia pun segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Sunwoo benar-benar akan memperkosanya.

"Ya, jangan lari!" Teriak Sunwoo seraya memegan kakinya yang kesakitan itu. Sementara Sandeul terus berlari, tak peduli suara Sunwoo yang sedari tadi memaki-maki sambil meneriakan namanya.

"Ya Tuhan, jangan sampe aku bertemu lagi dengannya." Ujar Sandeul di dalam hati.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari setelah kejadian di belakang sekolah, Sandeul sudah tidak pernah mengikuti Sunwoo lagi. Namja yang wajahnya mirip tupai itu sudah membuat Sandeul langsung ngeblacklist nama Sunwoo dari daftar namja yang di jadikannya target. Yah, meskipun hanya ada Sunwoo di daftar itu atau dengan kata lain hanya dialah yang awalnya menjadi target Sandeul.

"Hyung, kau udah gak ngikutin Sunwoo Hyung pulang lagi ya?" Tanya namja manis di hadapannya.

"Aish, ngapain kau sebut nama itu sih. Bikin selera makan ilang aja!" Dengus Sandeul kesal.

"Wae? Kau menyesal ya? hehe" Goda Gongchan, namja yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Sandeul melenguh panjang. "Sangat sangat sangat menyesal! Kau benar, Channie, namja itu memang brengsek!" Seru Sandeul menggebu-gebu.

Gongchan memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Aku sudah bilang padamu sejak awal, tapi Hyung gak percaya. Rasakan sendiri akibatnya!" Katanya.

Sandeul mendesis kesal pada Gongchan. "Ya, bukannya prihatin malah muas-muasiin!" Kata Sandeul kesal.

Gongchan hanya memeletkan lidahnya. Prihatin sih prihatin, tapi Gongchan sudah mengingatkan Sandeul sejak awal kalau Cha Sunwoo itu bukanlah namja yang baik. Tapi Sandeulnya aja yang ngeyel, gak bisa di bilangin. Alasannya sih karena Sandeul masih penasaran dengan namja itu. Sekarang, alih-alih penasaran Sepertinya Sandeul sudah kapok.

"Kau beruntung bisa lolos darinya tanpa terluka sedikitpun, Hyung." Ujar Gongchan seraya meminum milkshake miliknya.

Sandeul mengaduk-aduk milkshakenya dengan malas, ia kemudian berkata, "Tapi keperjakaanku nyaris di renggutnya. Untung saja aku bisa lolos." Katanya.

"Makanya ku bilang kau sangat beruntung, Hyung. Menurut rumor yang ku dengar biasanya orang yang membuatnya tersinggung minimal patah tulang." Gongchan dan Sandeul langsung bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika itu terjadi pada mereka.

"Kau benar, Chan. Mungkin kalau aku akan mati kalau bertemu dengannya sekali lagi!" Ungkap Sandeul membayangkan saat terakhir ia mendengar Sunwoo berteriak sambil memaki-maki dirinya.

Mereka berdua tampak senang menertawakan nasib Sandeul yang bisa di bilang beruntung… atau hanya awal dari kantin yang ramai nampaknya tak membuat mereka untuk diam, bahkan mereka berdua seakan-akan mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan orang yang merasa terganggu.

Gak usah heran deh namanya juga uke-uke rempong. Kalau udah ngegosip rasanya dunia ini hanya milik mereka, sisanya ngontrak.

Namun tawa Gongchan tiba-tiba berhenti saat ke dua matanya menangkap sosok yang di kenalnya dari kejauhan. Awalnya sebuah senyum sumringah mengembang di wajahnya saat melihat sosok namja tinggi yang merupakan kekasihnya, Jinyoung. Tapi senyum itu tak bertahan lama saat melihat sosok yang mengikuti kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung," Gumam Gongchan.

"Wae Channie?" Tanya Sandeul.

"Sepertinya kau akan benar-benar mati hati ini."

"Mwo? Kau ini ngomong apa sih?" Kata Sandeul acuh.

Mata Gongchan masih tertuju pada sosok Jinyoung yang sedang menghampirinya. Ia sedang tidak minat menanggapi candaan Sandeul.

"Dia datang. Hyung, dia datang!" Ucap Gongchan terburu-buru.

Sandeul mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia heran siapa yang Gongchan maksud. Saat dia hendak menoleh ke belakang, Gongchan langsung mencegahnya.

"Jangan lihat ke belakang, Hyung!" Seru Gongchan. "Cha Sunwoo sedang menuju kemari!" Katanya kemudian.

Sandeul kaget mendengar namja yang tadi mereka tertawakan sedang menuju ke arahnya. "Aigoo, apa yang harus ku lakukan?!" Sandeul terlihat panik.

Gongchan pun tak kalah panik. Sandeul hendak pergi namun Gongchan kembali menahannya. "Aku harus pergi!" Kata Sandeul.

"Sudah tak ada waktu, Hyung. Mereka sudah di belakangmu!" Gongchan bergumam tidak jelas, namun masih bisa di mengerti oleh Sandeul.

Merasa tidak cukup waktu untuk melarikan diri, akhirnya Sandeul memutuskan untuk tetap diam di kursinya. Dengan cepat namja bersurai coklat keemasan itu langsung menyambar buku pelajaran milik Gongchan. Ia menggunakan buku itu untuk menutupi wajahnya, sehingga nampak ia sedang membaca buku ketika Jinyoung dan temannya datang menghampiri meja mereka."Hai, Hyung." Sapa Gongchan berbasi-basi.

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum pada Gongchan sembari duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara temannya duduk di kursi sebelah Sandeul.

Gongchan sempat menelan ludah saat melihat Sunwoo, teman Jinyoung, yang duduk di sebelah Sandeul. Ia takut kalau tiba-tiba Sunwoo mengenali sandeul yang tengah bersembunyi di balik tebalnya buku pelajaran miliknya itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa semalan kau tidur nyenyak?" Jinyoung bertanya seraya mengusap surai Gongchan dengan lembut.

"Nde, Hyung." Ucap Gongchan yang tersipu malu karena mendapat perhatian lembut dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ish, kalian menjijikan!" Gerutu Sunwoo yang terganggu dengan acara lovey dovey temannya itu.

"Kau itu sirik aja, Hyung!" Protes Gongchan.

Sunwoo memutar ke dua bola matanya dengan malas. "Whateverlah," Gumamnya. "Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu." Katanya kemudian.

"Apa?!" Sahut Gongchan dengan ketus.

"Aku cuman mau nanya tentang temanmu yang sering pulang bersamamu itu." Ujar Sunwoo.

Gongchan yang sedang meminum milkshakenya tiba-tiba tersedak karena kaget, Jinyoung yang duduk di sebelahnya bahkan harus menepuk-nepuk punggung Gongchan.

"Ssiapa maksudmu?" Gongchan pura-pura tidak tahu, padahal ia tahu orang yang di maksud Sunwoo adalah Sandeul.

Cha sunwoo berdecak sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. "Aissh, aku lupa siapa namanya. Pokoknya wajahnya itu mirip kaya bebek." Ungkapnya.

"Maksudmu Sandeul?" Ujar Jiyoung tiba-tiba.

Gongchan sempat mendelik ke arah Jinyoung dengan tatapan sinis. "Sejak kapan wajah Sandeul Hyung mirip bebek?!" Sergahnya kesal.

"Tapi satu-satunya temanmu yang wajahnya mirip bebek itu ya cuman Sandeul kan?" Ucap Jinyoung tanpa rasa bersalah.

Di balik buku pelajaran milik Gongchan, Sandeul merutuki semua orang yang di meja ini karena sudah mengatai-ngatai wajahnya mirip dengan unggas berpantat semok itu.

"Andwae, pokoknya itu bukan Sandeul Hyung. Kalau aku bilang bukan ya bukan!" Seru Gongchan bersikeras. Jinyoung menyerah, ia tak mau bertengkar dengan Gongchan hanya karena masalah seperti memang namja yang berpikiran dewasa. Menghadapi namja manja seperti Gongchan memang tidak boleh menggunakan 'otot urat' saja, melainkan harus dengan lembut, yah meskipun kadang Jinyoung juga terbawa emosi. Tapi setidaknya ia akan meminimalisir pertengakaran sekecil mungkin.

"Ahh, Aku ingat!" Seru Sunwoo. "Junghwan, Lee Junghwan. Itu namanya!" Katanya kemudian.

Jinyoung memandang Gongchan sambil tersenyum puas. "Kau lihat? Benarkan apa yang ku katakan kalau orang itu adalah Sandeul." Ucap Jinyoung dengan nada menyindir.

Gongchan berdesis kesal. Dia gak mungkin nyangkal lagi, secara Sunwoo sudah tahu nama asli Sandeul dan parahnya ada Jinyoung yang sedari tadi mengacaukan rencananya.

"Tapi ada perlu apa kau mencari Sandeul?" Tanya Jinyoung pada Sunwoo.

"Sandeul?"

"Kami biasanya menyebutnya dengan nama Sandeul." Kata Gongchan menjelaskan.

"Ahh, araseo." Sunwoo mulai paham. "Jadi kau tahu dia dimana kan?!" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja kami tahu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa kau dengan anak itu? Apa dia membuat masalah padamu?" Tanya Jinyoung penasaran.

Sunwoo menyeringai dengan nakal. "Ada urusan yang harus kami selesaikan, Hyung." Katanya.

"Jangan macam-macam dengannya. Bagaimanapun ia teman Gongchan, kekasihku!" Kata Jinyoung memperingatkan.

"Ara, aku gak bakal macem-macem kok. Paling cuman matahin tangan atau kakinya saja!" Jawab Sunwoo dengan cueknya.

"ANDWAE!" Pekik Gongchan dengan nada tinggi sehingga membuat beberapa orang melirik ke arah meja mereka.

Sementara Sandeul terlihat manyun di balik buku pelajaran tebal itu. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah jangan sampai ketahuan oleh namja itu. Kalau ia sampai ketahuan itu sama saja dengan mencari mati.

"Ya, apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?! Kau seperti gangster saja!" Bentak Jinyoung dengan nada marah.

"Hyung, Aku cuman bercanda kali!" Ungkap Sunwoo membuat Sandeul, Gongchan, dan Jinyoung menghela napas lega. "Mungkin aku hanya akan membuatnya menginap di rumah sakit semalam saja." Katanya kemudian.

Jinyoung dan Gongchan langsung melirik Sunwoo dengan tajam. "Hyung, kenapa kau punya teman psikopat seperti dia sih?!" Tanya Gongchan pada Jinyoung dengan nada menyindir.

"Aku juga gak tahu, Channie. Anggap saja ini musibah untuk kita!" Jawab Jinyoung asal.

Sunwoo tersenyum, ia tidak tersinggung sedikitpun dengan ucapan Jinyoung atau Gongchan. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya dia itu emosian, tapi kan gak mungkin juga dia marahin Gongchan yang notabennya kekasih Sunwoo tahu betul kalau Jinyoung emosi, dia sendiri yang nantinya akan dapat masalah. Namja yang terlihat dingin dan cuek seperti Jinyoung itu sering memanfaatkan kharismanya yang tidak di miliki orang lain.

Kadang dia juga bingung, ternyata kelemahan Jinyoung adalah anak manja seperti Gongchan. Ibaratnya seekor singa yang takluk jika berhadapan dengan anak kucing, begitulah Jinyoung di mata Sunwoo sekarang.

Sunwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar kantin. Namun matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada orang yang duduk di sampingnya. "Channie, temanmu ini rajin sekali ya." Katanya sambil memperhatikan sosok itu.

"Nde, ddia memang rajin." Ucap Gongchan dengan gugup. "Dan jangan panggil aku Channie, hubungan kita tidak seakrab itu!" Katanya menambahkan.

Sunwoo mendengus kesal. Perasaan dia gak punya salah ama Gongchan, tapi kenapa sikapnya padanya begitu ketus, pikir Sunwoo. Mata namja bersurai hitam pekat itu kembali mengarah pada Sandeul yang sedari tadi masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku.

"Ahh, temanmu ini selain rajin ternyata hebat juga ya." Ujar Sunwoo. Ia berusaha untuk mengintip wajah Sandeul, namun Sandeul terus berusaha menutupinya.

Sebuah seringai nakal mengembang di bibir Sunwoo saat matanya melirik name tag yang terpasang di seragam Sandeul.

"Ya, Gongchan Shik, temanmu ini hebat sekali bisa membaca tulisan terbalik seperti ini!" Sindir Sunwoo.

Baik Sandeul maupun Gongchan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya pada wajahnya. Mereka mulai gelisah saat menyadari kalau buku yang di gunakan Sandeul untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya ternyata terbalik. Hanya Jinyoung saja sayu-satunya orang yang memandang acuh ke arah Sandeul.

"Ya, Lee Junghwan, kau kira bisa bersembunyi dariku, hah?!" Geram Sunwoo.

"Hyung, kau salah orang. Dia bukan Sandeul!" Gongchan berusaha menenangkan Sunwoo.

"Jinjayo?!" Ujar Sunwoo gak percaya. Ia kemudian berdecak, "Kalau begitu tidak masalahkan kalau aku melihat wajahnya!" Katanya kemudian.

Sunwoo langsung berusaha menarik buku yang di pegang Sandeul. Sementara Sandeul bersikeras tidak mau melepaskan bukunya.

Namja berwajah mirip tupai itu mendesis kesal karena Sandeul tak mau melepaskan bukunya. Namun semakin Sunwoo memaksa, maka Sandeul semakin terus bersikukuh mempertahankan posisinya agar Sunwoo tidak melihat wajahnya.

Gongchan gelisah melihat adegan rebuta-rebutan buku antara dua namja itu. Sebenernya yang ia khawatirkan bukanlah Sandeul, melainkan buku pelajaran miliknya.

"Ya, hati-hati bukuku bisa rusak!" Pekik Gongchan khawatir.

Mendengar buku itu milik Gongchan, Jinyoung yang sedari tadi acuh pun mulai angkat bicara. Namja bermata rubah itu menggebrak meja dengan keras sehingga semua orang menatapnya.

"Lepaskan buku itu!" Seru Jinyoung dengan nada berkharisma. Mata Gongchan tampak berbling-bling melihat Jinyoung yang menurutnya sangat berkharisma itu. Gongchan pikir kharismanya itu membuat Jinyoung terlihat lebih tampan dan menggairahkan.

Jinyoung terlihat bangga saat melihat Gongchan memandangnya dengan pandangan yang berbinar-binar. Dasar pasangan narsis, pikir Sunwoo.

Sandeul terlihat ketakutan sehingga tanpa sadar ia mencengkeram buku milik Gongchan dengan keras. Sunwoo yang melihatnya pun tak mau kalah, ia juga mencengkeram sisi buku lainnya dengan keras.

Meskipun tanpa suara, sungguh terasa kalau ke dua anak itu tak ada yang mau mengalah untuk melepaskan buku itu.

Dan kejadian yang tak di inginkanpun terjadi. "Krekkkkk…" Buku itu robek dan terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Satu bagian di tangan Sunwoo dan bagian lainnya ada di tangan Sandeul.

Hening…. tak ada yang bersuara. Semua mata tertuju pada buku milik Gongchan yang sudah berubah menjadi dua bagian itu.

"Bukuku…." Lirih Gongchan dengan lemas.

Sandeul dan Sunwoo menelan ludah mereka dengan susah payah. Mereka melirik Jinyoung yang memandang mereka dengan geram.

"Kalian….." Geram Jinyoung kesal.

Sunwoo memandang Sandeul yang masih terlihat ketakutan. Dengan kasar ia langsung menarik tangan Sandeul dengan paksa.

"Ayo lari!" Sunwoo memaksa Sandeul untuk mengikutinya. Sandeul yang belum siap hanya bisa pasrah saat Sunwoo menarik lengannya.

"Ya, jangan kabur kalian!" Jinyoung berteriak dan hendak mengejar Sunwoo dan Sandeul, namun Gongchan menghalanginya.

"Sudahlah, Hyung, biarkan mereka pergi." Ujar Gongchan pada Jinyoung.

"CHANNIE, MIANHAE!" Sandeul berteriak pada Gongchan saat ia dan Sunwoo sudah berlari jauh.

"Aishh, mereka ini…" Geram Jinyoung marah. Ia kemudian menatap namja manis di sampingnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan bukumu?" Tanyanya.

Gongchan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa membelinya lagi nanti." Jawab Gongchan. "Tapi yang ku khawatirkan adalah Sandeul Hyung. Apa yang akan di lakukan Sunwoo Hyung padanya ya?!" Gongchan terlihat cemas.

Jinyoung tampak memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian berkata, "Mungkin Sunwoo hanya akan mematahkan tangan atau kakinya saja." Jawab Jinyoung asal.

"Itu tidak lucu, Hyung!" Sergah Gongchan tidak senang.

Gongchan beranjak dari kursinya. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Aku mau mencari Sandeul Hyung!"

Jinyoung menarik lengan Gongchan agar kekasihnya itu kembali duduj di kursinya. "Mianhae, aku cuman bercanda tadi." Ujar Jinyoung dengan nada menyesal.

"Percayalah, Sunwoo tidak akan berbuat jahat pada Sandeul." Ungkap Jinyoung.

"Jinja?!" Gongchan terlihat ragu.

"Nde, Sunwoo memang bandel tapi anak itu bukan penjahat. Kau jangan cemas, tidak akan terjadi yang aneh-aneh pada Sandeul." Kata Jinyoung menjelaskan.

Gongchan kemudian kembali duduk di samping Jinyoung. "Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sandeul Hyung, kau harus bertanggung jawab, Hyung!" Katanya.

"Nde, aku janji!" Jawab Jinyoung. Ia lalu merangkul pundak Gongchan. "Sekarang jangan pikirkan hal lain. Ini waktunya untuk kita berduaan." Katanya kemudian.

Gongchan tampak tersipu malu. "Jangan macam-macam, terlalu banyak orang di sini" Kata Gongchan jual mahal.

Jinyoung melirik keadaan sekitar yang cukup ramai. "Kau benar, ini tidak akan berhasil!" Ujar Jinyoung sembari melepas rangkulan tangannya. Gongchan tampak kecewa saat Jinyoung melepas rangkulannya, makanya jadi orang jangan sok jual mahal.

"Jadi, apa nanti malam kau punya waktu?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Nde, memangnya kenapa?"

"Datanglah ke rumahku!"

"Ke rumahmu? Kenapa aku harus ke rumahmu, Hyung?" Gongchan terlihat so manis di depan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gongchan. "Menurutmu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Ujar Jinyoung dengan nada menggoda.

"Nonton dvd bareng?" Tebak Gongchan hati-hati.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan sabar.

Gongchan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, Hyung." Jawab Gongchan.

Jinyoung mendekatkanbm bibirnya pada telinga Gongchan sehingga membuat namja manis itu bergidik kegelian. Namja tampan itu kemudian membisikan sesuatu.

"Aku dengar dari Sandeul, Kau ingin aku 'nodai'. Jadi bagaimana kalau malam ini kita berduaan sepanjang malam." Ungkap Jinyoung. "Malam ini, hanya kau dan aku, Gongchan Shik!" Bisiknya sededuktif mungkin.

Gongchan menundukan wajahnya yang merah padam karena malu. Kyaaa Gongchan begitu manis sekali, pikir Jinyoung.

"Hyung, seharusnya kau jangan bilang seperti itu. Aku kan jadi malu!" Gongchan memukul-mukul dada Jinyoung dengan manja sehingga membuat sang seme harus menahan gemas. Setidaknya ia hanya perlu menahan hasratnya hingga nanti malam.

.

.

.

Sunwoo tampak tak peduli saat melihat Sandeul meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. Tanpa banyak bicara ia terus menarik lengan namja bersurai coklat keemasan itu entah kemana."Ya, lepaskan aku!" Seru Sandeul.

Sandeul mendengus kesal karena Sunwoo tidak menggubris permintaannya, bahkan untuk sekedar menoleh ke arahnya pun tidak Sunwoo lakukan.

"Ya, kita mau kemana sih?!""Berisik. Kau ini cerewet sekali ya, gak heran bibirmu kaya bebek." Sergah Sunwoo.

"Aish, apa dia gak ngaca tampangnya itu gak lebih baik dariku, huh!" Sandeul mendumel tidak jelas, sementara Sunwoo hanya bisa memutar ke dua bola matanya dengan malas.

Sandeul memasang muka masam saat Sunwoo terus memaksanya untuk mengikutinya. Ia tahu betul kalau dirinya tidak akan menang kalau harus berdebat dengan namja brengsek itu, sehingga mau tidak mau Sandeul pasrah saja mengikuti Sunwoo kemana saat kemudian mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu gudang yang letaknya berada di belakang sekolah, cukup jauh dari bangunan utama tentunya.

"Kaja!" Sunwoo menyuruh Sandeul masuk ke dalam ruangan pengap itu.

Sandeul terlihat enggan untuk memasuki ruangan. Ia membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang selalu terjadi pada film-film yang sering di tontonnya. Namja berpipi agak chubby itu menebak kalau di ruangan itu ada banyak teman-teman Sunwoo yang tak kalah bandel pasti sudah menunggunya.

Sandeul merasa gelisah, ia yakin pasti dirinya akan di siksa di dalam sana kaya di film-film. Ahh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sandeul merinding ketakutan."Tunggu apa lagi, cepat masuk!" Perintah Sunwoo.

Sandeul menatap Sunwoo dengan pandangan nanar. Sorot matanya seolah-olah berkata, 'Aku masih ingin hidup, kumohon jangan biarkan aku masuk ke dalam'. Tapi sepertinya Sunwoo gak peduli, kenyataannya ia malah mendorong Sandeul agar cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Sudahlah, cepat masuk!" Paksanya dengan kasar.

Dengan malas Sandeul memasuki ruangan itu dengan terpaksa. Suasana pengap langsung di rasakan olehnya, sementara ke dua matanya langsung mewaspai keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia berjaga-jaga kalau ada orang lain di ruangan itu seperti tak ada seorang pun di sana selain dirinya dan Sunwoo. Tak ada geng murid-murid berandal seperti bayangannya.

Ruangan yang merupakan gudang untuk penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga seperti matras, sekeranjang bola basket, bola sepak, net, dan beberapa alat olahraga lainnya.

Sunwoo berjalan melewati Sandeul begitu saja, dan tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung melempar sebuah matras ke lantai.

Debu langsung menyeruak ketika Sunwoo menghempaskan matras dengan keras ke lantai. Sandeul bahkan terbatuk-batuk karena sebagian debu terhirup oleh hidungnya.

"Ya!" Dengus Sandeul tidak senang."Waeyo?" Sunwoo mendeath glare namja di hadapannya itu dengan sinis sehingga membuat nyali Sandeul kembali ciut.

"Ngg… Nggak apa-apa." Sandeul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Sunwoo duduk begitu saja di atas matras. Matanya mengisyaratkan Sandeul untuk duduk di sampingnya, namun Sandeul yang memang dasarnya polos tidak menyadari isyarat yang di berikan Sunwoo.

"Kemarilah, duduk di sini!" Perintah Sunwoo seraya menunjuk sisi kanannya.

"Ehh?!" Pekik Sandeul.

"Ck, ayo kemari, atau aku akan membantingmu sendiri!" Sunwoo berdecak sembari menepuk sisi kanannya itu, seakan-akan sedang membersihkan debu yang menempel pada matras.

Sandeul langsuk duduk di samping Sunwoo dengan buru-buru. Entah berapa banyak rasanya Sandeul mendengar ancaman-ancaman yang di lontarkan Sunwoo hari ini, yang pasti Sandeul hanya bisa menuruti saja setiap perintahnya.

Selama beberapa saat mereka berdua saling berdiam diri. Sunwoo sibuk mengecek ponselnya, sementara Sandeul hanya bisa diam. Namja itu terlalu pengecut untuk hanya sekedar bertanya pada Sunwoo.

**Sandeul PoV**

Apa sih maksud orang itu mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini. Tempat ini cukup gelap dan sumpek. Andai saja aku punya kesempatan untuk lari, mungkin aku sudah kabur sejak tadi. Tapi anak itu benar-benar menakutkan, yang bisa di lakukannya hanya mengancamku.

Awalnya aku takut Sunwoo akan membawaku ke tempat gengnya. Aku takut di siksa oleh mereka, lebih baik aku di perkosa bergilir dari pada harus di keroyok. Tapi sepertinya kekhawatiranku itu tidak terbukti.

Tak ada orang lain di ruangan ini. Tak ada gerombolan murid nakal atau pun senjata-senjata mengerikan mereka. Kami hanya berdua saja di ruangan ini.

Aku mulai bosan. Kulirik Sunwoo, ia masih sibuk dengan ponselnua. Aigo, sebenarnya apa maunya? Tak mungkin ia membawaku ke sini hanya untuk duduk melihatnya bermain ponsel.

Atau jangan-jangan Sunwoo sedang memanggil teman-temannya kemari. Astaga, gawat, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?!

Aku harus pergi sebelum teman-temannya datang kemari. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Selama Sunwoo masih ada di dekatku, Aku tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

"Hmm, Sunwoo ssi…" Aku memanggil Sunwoo dengan hati-hati.

"Nghgg," Gumamnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari layar ponsel.

"Aku ingin ke toilet, pengen pipis nih!" Kataku dengan nada yang di buat-buat.

"Nanti saja!" Hanya itu jawabannya. Singkat sekali. Aku harus terus berusaha.

"Tapi Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Seruku dengan nada tinggi. Aku sengaja menggigit bibir bawahku seolah-olah aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Ku lihat Sunwoo menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku blaizer miliknya. Kemudian ia berpaling padaku. Yes, pasti berhasil, pikirku.

"Di pojok sana ada botol bekas. Kau pipis di sana saja!" Katanya dengan nada dingin.

Mulutku ternganga. Aku tak menyangka ia aan berkata seperti itu. Dan juga bagaimana kalau aku beneran pengen pipis, masa ia menyuruhku pipis di botol.

"Sudah sana pergi. Hati-hati pipisnya jangan belepotan kemana-mana!" Katanya dengan acuh seraya mengeluatkan kembali ponselnya.

Wajahku merah padam. Meskipun aku berpura-pura, tapi tak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu, sungguh tidak sopan.

"Yang benar saja, masa aku pipis di botol!" Aku protes dengan keras.

Sunwoo melirikku, kemudian berkata, "Kau ini cerewet ya. Kau kan namja masa pipis di botol saja tak mau!" Katanya dengan ketus.

"Ya, itu jorok sekali!" Seruku.

"Masa bodoh. Kalau kau mau pipis cepat sana pergi. Aku tak mau kau mengompol di sini!" Sunwoo mendorong bahuku dengan kasar.

Sontak aku meronta-ronta, melawan.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah tidak mood buat pipis lagi!" Ujarku bersikeras.

Ku lihat Sunwoo memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Terserah kau sajalah. Awas kalau kau mengompol di sini, kau harus membersihkannya dengan bajumu!" Katanya dengan acuh.

"Ne, tuan muda!" Kataku dengan nada menyindir.

Sunwoo sepertinya tak peduli dengan sindiranku. Ia berlalu begitu saja bagai angin lalu. Hebat, sepertinya ponselnya lebih berharga dariku. Masa namja cute seperti diriku di acuhkan, huh.

Tapi aku tak peduli. Yang pasti aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Pasti teman-temannya Sunwoo yang berandalan itu sudah hampir datang kemari. Ahhh, aku mengacak-acak rambutku dengan frustasi.

Rencana pura-pura pengen pipisku tidak berhasil. Apa aku harus berpura-pura ingin buang air besar saja ya? Tapi sepertinya tidak usah. Aku tak mau kalau sampai ia menyuruhku untuk buang air besar di pojok juga. Aish, membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan.

Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Aku benar-benar cemas. Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan babak belur. Lebih baik aku pulang dengan kehilangan keperjakaan saja dari pada harus pulang dengan muka bonyok.

Tiba-tiba bel sekolah berbunyi. Aku terkejut namun sangat senang. Ini cara agar aku bisa segera pergi dari sini. Ku lirik Sunwoo, sepertinya ia tak peduli dengan bunyi bel yang berdering itu. Aku tak peduli, toh itu bukan urusanku."Sunwoo ssi, bel sudah berbunyi!" Kataku.

Ia meliriku sekilas, kemudian berkata, "Terus?!" Katanya singkat.

"Itu artinya aku harus segera masuk. Umh, kapan-kapan kita bermain lagi tapi sekarang aku harus pergi dulu!" Kataku menjelaskan.

Sunwoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Itu artinya dia tidak keberatan kalau aku pergi. Senyum bahagia terpatri di wajahku. Karena tak ingin membuang waktu, aku pun segera bangkit.

Namun saat aju hendah berdiri, tiba-tiba saja Sunwoo menarik lenganku sehingga aku terjatuh dalam posisi sebelumnya.

"Akhh!" Pekikku. Aku memekik bukan karena sakit, tapi karena kaget tiba-tiba di tarik seperti itu.

"Mau kemana kau?!" Tanya Sunwoo dingin.

"Kan sudah ku bilang aku mau masuk kelas!" Kataku dengan ada tinggi. Mungkin tadi ia gak denger, jadi aku sengaja menaikan nada bicaraku.

"Tak ada yang memberimu izin untuk pergi. Tanpa izinku kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana!" Katanya dengan tegas. Sontak aku pun langsung protes.

"Ya, aku harus pergi. Memangnya siapa dirimu berani-beraninya mengaturku, hah?!"

Semakin lama anak ini semakin kurang ajar. Lagaknya sudah seperti aku adalah peliharaannya saja. Dasar namja brengsek.

"Jangan protes. Sudah duduk manis saja di sini!"

"Shiro! Aku mau pergi. Kalau kau tidak melepaskanku, aku akan anggap ini sebuah penculikan!" Aku mengancamnya.

"Kalau begitu sekalian saja aku akan menculikmu beneran!" Katanya dengan mengkerutkaan dahi. Anak ini benar-benar keras kepala. Ya Tuhan mimpi apa aku semalam bisa berurusan dengannya.

"Andwae, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?! Hikss" Aku berpura-pura sedih, tapi sepertinya Sunwoo tidak peduli.

"Kalau kau melakukan hal ini karena kejadian kemarin, aku minta maaf!" Kataku menyesal.

"Pertama kau sudah mmbuntutiku selama beberapa hari. Kemudian kemarin kau menendang kakiku. Menurutmu apa yang harus ku lakukan padamu?" Katanya.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Begini saja, kalau kau melepaskanku, aku akan menuruti apapun yang kau mau!" Aku menawarkan solusi, yah sebenarnya bukan solusi. Jelas-jelas aku menggadaikan diriku sendiri.

"Apapun?" Tanya Sunwoo meyakinkanku. Aku bisa melihat seringai jahat mengembang di wajahnya. Ya Tuhan, sepertinya aku sudah membuat keputusan yang salah.

"Nde, apapun yang kau mau. Asalkan jangan minta barang-barang yang mahal!" Kataku dengan gugup.

"Aku tidak butuh barang atau uang." Katanya seraya mendekatiku.

Sunwoo memegang daguku, sementara wajahnya mendekatiku. "Aapa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanyaku dengan nada bergetar.

Aku merasa grogi, wajahnya terlalu dekat. Hidung kami bahkan hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja. Jujur, dari jarak sedekat ini Sunwoo benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan.

Ya Tuhan, jangan-jangan dia ingin memperkosaku. Kyaa, aku jadi malu. Aku sih ikhlas-ikhlas saja kalau dia mau menodaiku. Toh dia juga gak jelek-jelek amat.

"Ya, ada apa denganmu?!"

Suara Sunwoo menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Ck, kau pasti membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, eoh?!" Katanya dengan sinis.

"Jangan sok tahu. Siapa juga yang membayangkan bercinta denganmu?!" Balasku dengan sengit.

Ku lihat Sunwoo kembali menyeringai. Kali ini sebuab seringai nakal dan menggoda. Astaga, apa yang barus saja ku katakan?! Aigo, benar-benar memalukan. Aku tak henti-hentinya merutuki diriku yang bodoh ini.

"Aigo, jadi kau membayangkan kalau kita bercinta, eoh?! Apa sebegitunya kau ingin tidur denganku?!" Ujar Sunwoo menggodaku.

"Ttentu saja tidak!" Protesku dengan keras.

Ah, gila. Yang benar saja, siapa juga yang ingin tidur denganya. Dia memang tampan dan menggoda. Matanya juga indah. Dan Suara beratnya juga cukup sexy sehingga membuatku horny. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak akan menolak kalau harus hilang keperjakaan oleh namja seperti dia.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Astaga, apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan? Lee Junghwan, sadarlah, kau hina sekali jadi uke.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin bercinta denganku?!" Suara berat Sunwoo kembali menyadarkanku.

"Tentu saja aku yakin!" Kataku.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin bercinta denganku, mengapa juniormu tegang seperti ini?!" Katanya dengan nada menggoda.

Tegang? Apa maksudnya? Aku melirik ke arah selangkanganku. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika aku melihat tangan Sunwoo sudah berada di selangkanganku. Sontak aku langsung menjerit dan menyingkirkan tangan Sunwoo dari juniorku.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Jeritku seraya mendorong tubuh Sunwoo.

Ya Tuhan, aku sudah ternoda. Aku merasa kotor. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari kalau sejak awal tangan Sunwoo sudah menyentuh juniorku. Dan kenapa aku tidak sadar kalau juniorku sudah tegang sejak tadi. Pantas saja aku merasa horny, ternyata ini ulahnya.

"Kalau begitu sekalian saja aku akan menculikmu beneran!" Katanya dengan mengkerutkaan dahi. Anak ini benar-benar keras kepala. Ya Tuhan mimpi apa aku semalam bisa berurusan dengannya.

"Andwae, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?! Hikss" Aku berpura-pura sedih, tapi sepertinya Sunwoo tidak peduli.

"Kalau kau melakukan hal ini karena kejadian kemarin, aku minta maaf!" Kataku menyesal.

"Pertama kau sudah mmbuntutiku selama beberapa hari. Kemudian kemarin kau menendang kakiku. Menurutmu apa yang harus ku lakukan padamu?" Katanya.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Begini saja, kalau kau melepaskanku, aku akan menuruti apapun yang kau mau!" Aku menawarkan solusi, yah sebenarnya bukan solusi. Jelas-jelas aku menggadaikan diriku sendiri.

"Apapun?" Tanya Sunwoo meyakinkanku. Aku bisa melihat seringai jahat mengembang di wajahnya. Ya Tuhan, sepertinya aku sudah membuat keputusan yang salah.

"Nde, apapun yang kau mau. Asalkan jangan minta barang-barang yang mahal!" Kataku dengan gugup.

"Aku tidak butuh barang atau uang." Katanya seraya mendekatiku.

Sunwoo memegang daguku, sementara wajahnya mendekatiku. "Aapa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanyaku dengan nada bergetar.

Aku merasa grogi, wajahnya terlalu dekat. Hidung kami bahkan hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja. Jujur, dari jarak sedekat ini Sunwoo benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan.

Ya Tuhan, jangan-jangan dia ingin memperkosaku. Kyaa, aku jadi malu. Aku sih ikhlas-ikhlas saja kalau dia mau menodaiku. Toh dia juga gak jelek-jelek amat.

"Ya, ada apa denganmu?!"

Suara Sunwoo menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Ck, kau pasti membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, eoh?!" Katanya dengan sinis.

"Jangan sok tahu. Siapa juga yang membayangkan bercinta denganmu?!" Balasku dengan sengit.

Ku lihat Sunwoo kembali menyeringai. Kali ini sebuab seringai nakal dan menggoda. Astaga, apa yang barus saja ku katakan?! Aigo, benar-benar memalukan. Aku tak henti-hentinya merutuki diriku yang bodoh ini.

"Aigo, jadi kau membayangkan kalau kita bercinta, eoh?! Apa sebegitunya kau ingin tidur denganku?!" Ujar Sunwoo menggodaku.

"Ttentu saja tidak!" Protesku dengan keras.

Ah, gila. Yang benar saja, siapa juga yang ingin tidur denganya. Dia memang tampan dan menggoda. Matanya juga indah. Dan Suara beratnya juga cukup sexy sehingga membuatku horny. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak akan menolak kalau harus hilang keperjakaan oleh namja seperti dia.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Astaga, apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan? Lee Junghwan, sadarlah, kau hina sekali jadi uke.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin bercinta denganku?!" Suara berat Sunwoo kembali menyadarkanku.

"Tentu saja aku yakin!" Kataku.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin bercinta denganku, mengapa juniormu tegang seperti ini?!" Katanya dengan nada menggoda.

Tegang? Apa maksudnya? Aku melirik ke arah selangkanganku. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika aku melihat tangan Sunwoo sudah berada di selangkanganku. Sontak aku langsung menjerit dan menyingkirkan tangan Sunwoo dari juniorku.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Jeritku seraya mendorong tubuh Sunwoo.

Ya Tuhan, aku sudah ternoda. Aku merasa kotor. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari kalau sejak awal tangan Sunwoo sudah menyentuh juniorku. Dan kenapa aku tidak sadar kalau juniorku sudah tegang sejak tadi. Pantas saja aku merasa horny, ternyata ini ulahnya.

"Ini pelecehan namanya!" Seruku dengan nada tinggi. Aku menutup wajahku karena malu. Wajahku pasti merah kaya kepiting rebus.

"Ck, pelecehan tapi kau menikmatinya. Dasar uke munafik!" Kata Sunwoo dengan nada meremehkan.

Aku mendadak sakit hati. Namja itu terlalu jahat untuk uke lemah sepertiku. "Aku tidak menikmatinya. Aku saja tidak sadar kalau tanganmu ada di selangkanganku!" Protesku.

"Alasan. Sejak awal aku sudah tahu kau itu uke gampangan. Kau kira aku tidak sadar saat di lapangan basket kau memandangku dengan pandangan yang penuh nafsu.!" Ujar Sunwoo menjelaskan.

Aku spechless. Ternyata waktu aku memandangnya di lapangan basket, dia mengetahuinya. Dan apa katanya barusan? Aku memandangnya dengan penuh nafsu? Yang benar saja, 1000% itu bohong!

"Kau itu terlalu percaya diri ya jadi orang. Siapa juga yang melihatmu, saat itu orang yang ku lihat adalah Jinyoung Hyung, bukan kamu!" Kataku beralasan.

"Jadi kau nafsu sama Jinyoung Hyung? Astaga, Jinyoung kekasih temanmu sendiri. Ckck, kau ini benar-benar tipikal uke genit ya!"

"Setidaknya Jinyoung Hyung memang lebih tampan dan mnggairahkan di banding namja yang mukanya seperti tupai kaya kamu!" Balasku tak kalah sengit.

Ya, Tuhan, apa lagi ini. Kenapa keadaan menjadi semakin rumit. Uke munafik, uke mesum, uke genit. Banyak sekali julukan baruku ini. Sandeul, kau benar-benar dalam masalah sekarang.

"Bohong, jelas-jelas orang yang kau sukai itu adalah aku!" Seru Sunwoo bersikeras.

"Itu tidak benar!" Semburku dengan cepat. Emang sih tadinya aku suka Sunwoo, sekarang juga masih sih, tapi cuman berapa persen aja.

"Jangan berbohong lagi. Gongchan bilang kau menyukaiku!"

"Gongchan?" Gumamku. Sunwoo menutup mulutnya dengan tangan seolah-olah baru saja bicara hal yang terlarang.

Aku terbelalak. Jangan bilang kalau Gongchan yang memberitahu Sunwoo kalau aku menyukainya.

"Aish, Gongchan sik paboya. Kubunuh kau nanti!" Geramku kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, gara-gara dia aku harus mengalami hal buruk hari ini. Lihat saja nanti, Gongchan Sik, kau pasti akan mati di tanganku.

"Jangan salahkan Gongchan, dia hanya ingin membantumu!" Kata Sunwoo.

Aku mendelik ke arah Sunwoo dengan sinis. Ku lihat wajahnya sedikit canggung. "Kau juga sama saja. Kau pikir kau lebih baik darinya sehingga bisa bicara seperti itu, hah?!" Hardikku padanya.

Sunwoo menundukan wajahnya. "Mianhae, sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin melakukan hal ini. Tapi sumpah, ini semua ide Gongchan!" Sunwoo memandangku dengan penuh penyesalan.

Ahh, Sunwoo ssi, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, kau membuatku gemas saja huft

"Kalian sama saja, jahat sekali. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!"

Sunwoo menggaruk kepalanya yang ku yakin tidak gatal itu. Dia terlihat mans ketika bersikap malu-malu seperti itu.

"Nghhh, itu karena…"

Aku menanti dengan sabar jawabannya.

"Itu karena aku ingin dekat denganmu!" Katanya dengan gugup.

Aku membulatkan mataku. Benarkaj kalau ia menyukaiku? Apa ini bukan candaannya lagi.

"Benarkah? Apa ini bukan salah satu strategimu untuk mempermalukanku kan?!" Tanyaku dengan penuh selidik. Bagaimanapun aku masih curiga dengan sikapnya.

"Aku serius, deul. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu sejak dulu. Aku sudah minta tolong pada Gongchan untuk mengenalkanku denganmu, tapi dia selalu menolak." Ungkap Sunwoo menjelaskan.

Gongchan! Dia benar-benar pengacau. Ada namja tampan ingin berkenalan denganku, kok malah di halangi. Gongchan Sik, semoga saja kau punya alasan yang bagus kalau tidak ingin mati di tanganku nanti.

"Aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya!" Katanya kemudian. Sunwoo sengaja membuat tanda peace dengan tangannya. Hmm, sepertinya dia benar-benar serius.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Gongchan memang kadang-kadang ngeselin sih!" Kataku dengan nada bicara yang sudah normal.

"Tapi minhae, aku tidak bisa menerimamu!" Kataku dengan menyesal. Yah, terlepas dari benar atau tidaknya dia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, bagaimanapun sifat kami berdua terlalu jauh berbeda.

"Wae? Kenapa tidak mau? Bukankah kau juga menyukaiku!" Protesnya tak terima.

"Mianhae, Sunwoo ssi. Kau terlalu nakal untuk namja alim sepertiku!" Kataku beralasan. Berlebihan sedikit tidak apa-apa kan hehe

"Nakal? Yang benar saja. Aku ini ketua murid di kelasku. Aku juga wakil ketua basket sekolah ini. Dan yang jelas, aku ini orang yang pemalu. Jadi darimana kau bisa berkesimpulan kalau aku nakal? Bahkan menginjak semutpun aku tak tega!" Ujar Sunwoo panjang lebar.

Aku kembali tercengang. Ternyata dia tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan. "Tapi Gongchan bilang…. Ahh, anak itu pasti berdusta!" Gumamku. Gongchan benar-benar membodohiku, dia pasti sangat puas karena sudah mngerjaiku.

"Tapi tadi kau juga bersikap kurang ajar padaku. Mengapa kau terus menggodaku!" Tanyaku menuntut jawaban atas perilaku tak sopannya tadi.

Sunwoo kembali mengusap tengkuknnya. Ia terlihat malu-malu dan sungkan, hingga akhirnya berkata, "Gongchan bilang kau ingin tidur denganku. Bahkan dia bilang kalau setiap malam kau selalu bermasturbasi sambil membayangkanku!" Jawabnya dengan malu-malu.

Sontak wajahku langsung panas dan berubah merah padam. Aku benar-benar malu sekarang. Gongchan kurang ajar, berani-beraninya ia menjelek-jelekkanku di depan Sunwoo.

Tapi yang aku heran adalah mengapa ia tahu kalau setiap malam aku selalu bermasturbasi sambil membayangkan di cumbu Sunwoo, yah meskipun kadang-kadang Jinyoung, kekasihnya, menjadi objek fantasiku juga.

"Ini ulah Gongchan juga ya?" Tanya Sunwoo yang sepertinya sudah menyadari raut wajahku yang sedikit kesal.

Aku mengangguk dengan wajah cemberut.

"Minhae karena sudah bersikap tidak sopan padamu. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak karena kita bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini." Katanya.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Gwenchana, aku juga tidak enak karena sudah berpikir macam-macam tentangmu." Kataku menyesal.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau sudah berubah pikiran?"

"Uhm, gimana ya…" Kataku ragu, ku lihat Sunwoo memandangku dengan penuh harap, kasihan dia.

"Tawaranku untuk bercinta masih berlaku loh. Lagi pula kelas sudah setengah berjalan, kau tidak mungkin pergi sekarang!" Katanya dengan nada menggoda.

Oh, Tuhan, maafkan aku karena tak bisa menahan diri. Godaan ini terlalu berat untuk uke yang nafsunya besar sepertiku.

Aku mengangguk dengan malu-malu. "Kau yakin di sini aman?!" Tanyaku memastikan.

Bagaimanapun meski aku sudah tak tahan untuk bercinta dengan Sunwoo, aku juga tak mau ambil resiko tertangkap basah sedang bercinta oleh orang lain.

"Aku juga tak yakin. Tapi setidaknya kita bisa isep-isepan doang kan ya?!" Sunwoo mengerling nakal.

Ia mulai mendekatiku dan merangkul pinggaku, dan tanpa berlama-lama Sunwoo sudah menempelkan bibirnya dan mulai melumat bibirku dengan penuh nafsu.

Aku pasrah, saat-saat yang kunantikan akhirnya terwujud. Yah, meskipun semua semua harus berawal dari isep-isepan. Yang penting selangkangan puas terlebih dahulu. Urusan nanti, biarkanlah kami berdua yang memutuskan.

**The End**

.

.

.

_Jiahahahah jangan bilang nanggung ahm author aja yang ngebayangingnya jadi nanggung (?). Tadinya sih gak mau bikin NC, tapi malah nyerempet ke NC, tapi tetep aja NCnya di skip (?). Kalau pengen yang NC, lain kali aja author buat lagi, sekarang author lagi ngebet ama Jinyoung, jadi pasti ff NCnya si Jinyoung yang jadi peran utama hehehe_

_Jangan lupa follow twitter author ya /fckyeahLJOE , temen fujodanshinya idkit sih. Yok kita ngegosipin cowo-cowo kece hehehe #plak_


End file.
